Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge
by foofighta
Summary: Hwoarang and Jin fighting over the same girl(Julia)? Lots of tekken characters, culminating in of course... tournament style revenge YEA! Chapter 12 is posted! FINALLY!
1. Seperate Paths

Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge  
  
This story revolves around Julia Chang, Hwoarang & Jin Kazama, but there are appearances by other Tekken characters It is an ongoing story about a whirlwind romance that endures bitter rivalries and many tribulations. Find out what happens when Jin & Hwoarang are after the same girl...  
  
"Hwoarang, I just can't do it anymore" Julia sighed, she was sick of having this argument and was finally doing something about her roller coaster relationship with the Korean bad boy.  
  
"I just can't live in fear of the Korean government, I can't deal with you getting into fights everywhere we go, and the jealousy! You get so jealous! Over everything, over Jin even though you damn well know that there is nothing going on between him and I! And I just can't do it anymore!"  
  
"Fine, go, see what I care." Hwoarang hadn't gotten up off the couch since the fight began. Tears ran down Julia's face as she reached for her packed bags. She gathered them up and made her way down the small hallway of the Tokyo apartment building that she and Hwoarang were living in.  
  
A few minutes went by.Hwoarang swung the door open "JULIA! JULIA WAIT! I do care! JULIA? JULIA DON'T LEAVE! ... Don't go. I need you" but she was already gone into the busy streets that surrounded the building.  
  
"I love you" Hwoarang whispered as he leaned back against the hallway's wall, a lone tear falling down his face.  
  
Streaks of mascara circled Julia's eyes, her throat was raw from crying, and the taxi driver's tissue box was empty. Rain lashed at the windows, blurring Tokyo's many lights. "Miss.is this your stop? 7.35 please" Julia forced a smile & handed the driver his pay.  
  
She was second guessing herself, maybe she should just turn around and go back, Hwoarang wouldn't make her talk about it, one of the things she loved. She could just go there and spend the rest of the night in his warm safe arms.  
  
But then what about tomorrow? Hwoarang would get angry about her leaving to see Jin and they would fight all over again.  
  
She had a Karate lesson the next day with Jin Kazama, her personal instructor. They met in the king of iron fist 4 and he offered to help her out after she was badly beaten by Nina Williams. She had been training with him for the past month.  
  
Julia did not know that Hwoarang and he were such bitter rivals, and when Hwoarang found out that Jin was instructing her he became very jealous. He was confused as to why Julia went to Jin for training rather than himself and was pissed because he thought she saw Jin as a better fighter. Hwoarang deeply cared for Julia and was afraid that Jin was going to steal her from him.  
  
Julia walked up the steps of the dojo, the rain turning her silky brown hair into wet rat like clumps that clung to her head. She knocked twice. No answer. Just as she was making her way back down the steps.Jin swung open the door.  
  
"Hello?" Jin was wearing red cotton pajama bottoms that slung low on his hips, he had no shoes or shirt and his hair was messy from sleep. "Can I help you?" he did not recognize Julia right away, and why would he it wasn't like her to just show up at his home uninvited, though he wouldn't have minded at all.  
  
Julia slowly turned to face Jin, attempting a smile. But when she looked into his gentle brown eyes she could not fight it.  
  
"Oh Jin!" Julia threw herself into a tight embrace, she sobbed and sobbed on his bare chest soaking his skin. "Julia? What's the matter? Did Hwoarang hurt you?" "No, we had another fight.and we broke up. I'm sorry Jin I shouldn't be here I just didn't know-" Julia began to turn away. "Hey" Jin pulled her back "you belong here, lets get you in some dry clothes" and began to steer her into the dojo.  
  
"Jin." Julia looked up at him with her first real smile "thank you."  
  
"Nina!" Hwoarang pounded on the door "Nina!! Nina open this goddd damned door!" he was slurring his words, he had downed 2 bottles of vodka after Julia left.  
  
Nina opened her door "dammit Hwoarang is that you?" She was wearing a simple black silk robe. She was as excited as she was confused.  
  
Hwoarang was one of the only men who had any real power over her. She just could not control her animal desires when he looked at her through his copper bangs and his reckless attitude drove her wild. What she liked about him was that he didn't need her or want her, it was the other way around which was a rarity to Nina.  
  
Never the less it was Hwoarang when Nina opened the door, obviously in a drunken stupor o, lucky me Nina thought to herself. They hadn't spoken in a while but it wasn't like either of them to make plans or keep strings unless there was business involved.  
  
"Jesus Hwoarang what happened?" "Julia! That bitch Julia dumped me" Nina was surprised, this was the most shaken up and weak she had ever seen him. "Oh baby, that's okay." She was using his drunken state to seduce him. "NO! get off me! Its not okay she left me for that bastard Kazama I gotta get rid of that guy for good this time" Hwoarang said as he fell backwards onto Nina's bed his knees hanging off the edge. "here.let me help you feel better" Nina unbuckled Hwoarang's pants and slid them down his legs. She reached up for the tops of his briefs and licked her lips as they fell to the floor. "I will make you forget about her in no time." Nina whispered into his ear before moving back down to his groin. "ahh Julia..." were Hwoarang's last words before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Jin I'm sorry I put you in the middle of this" Julia was sitting at his kitchen table (Jin lived above the dojo) wearing a big T-Shirt and a pair of Jin's boxers.  
  
"I told you already its okay, besides I doubt Hwoarang is going to do anything.I don't want to sound rude.but.I think you are better off without him, you are a great girl and I think you could do better" Jin was sincere with everything he said, he had come to expect great things from Julia and he was going to let her ruin her life with that con-artist.  
  
"it means a lot hearing you say that." Julia began to laugh "and who is better?" "Well..uh.." It was obvious to Julia who he meant "I was just thinking maybe.maybe someone who would you know treat you better.someone who would appreciate you" "and who did you have in mind?" Julia was really trying to beat it out of him, a technique she had learned from her mother Michelle Chang. "maybe.someone." Jin was stammering and turning red, which was unusual for a jaded iron fist winner, but pretty girls can do many strange things to a man.  
  
Julia leaned in closer to him, her breath warming his face. "someone like you?" she whispered. "yea" Jin smiled sheepishly. Julia looked up again into those Gentle brown eyes.  
  
"okay" Julia breathed, and kissed Jin gently on the lips.  
  
* END * Things to come. Julia & Hwoarang meet again, will Hwoarang apologize? Will Julia accept? A proposal The inevitable Jin vs. Hwoarang A death More Tekken characters like Ling Xiaoyu, Lei Mulan, Bryan Fury, Steve Fox, Eddie Gordo, Anna Williams & even Kazuya Mishima More action & romance And of course, note the rating, more graphic stuff.  
  
Okay I hope u liked! Read and Review or else I won't add more! Flamer's 2! Though I cant say you wont be posted! 


	2. Budding Love

*Author Note THANK YOU to the TWO people who reader reviewed (Justin & Julia Chang *no not the one from my story!*)! Haha well I DID only give you a day but still! Come-on people pick up the pace! Anyway here's chapter two, more Jin & Julia, less Nina & Hwoarang. This has a new set up making it easier to read and I think it flows better. Don't expect chapter three as soon as this one but keep checking back for it later this week. NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCED THIS TIME and ya know I better get some more Reader Reviews!  
  
***********************************************************************  
Love, Sex and Tournament Style Revenge.  
  
Part 2.  
  
A Budding Love, A Chilling Truth, and A Shocking Discovery.  
  
by FooFighta *********************************************************************** Julia reached her arms up around Jin's neck and kissed him again. Jin kissed her back; his hands grasping her hips; and one leg sandwiched between her two Julia's arms roamed his back, her bodyweight shifting on top of him. She popped her tongue into Jin's warm mouth. "mmmm" Julia moaned, she loved how Jin kissed her, he was so gentle. "wait stop" Jin pushed her back "what?" Julia asked whipping the saliva off her lips "I just, I don't want to do anything that you will regret, and right now you're really emotional and I don't think it would be right to take advantage of you in this state" Jin cast his eyes down and began to shuffle his feel. "I respect that I really do" Julia stared up at his gentle brown eyes and smiled. "Here, you should get some sleep" Jin steered Julia into his bedroom, grabbed a pillow and camped out on the couch. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Nina rested her head on Hwoarang's bare chest; her electric green eyes wide open. She had missed the dangerous Korean, the taste of his cock. When he began seeing Julia their on & off relationship abruptly stopped, leaving Nina less than satisfied. Leaving Hwoarang is like quitting smoking cold turkey.not so fun. "Ehh?" Hwoarang began to stir, an obvious hangover affecting him "Nina?" but Nina had already gotten up, she was standing near her Penthouse Windows. "Its not like you to wake so late, another annoying habit you picked up from that bitch?" Nina hated Julia. A lot. "I will pretend not to notice that comment, I have a fucking intense hangover. you got anything?" Hwoarang laid on his stomach atop of the white linen, and lighted up a cigarette. "here" Nina said tossing him a bottle of pills "for the extreme pains dahling" Hwoarang simply raised an eyebrow and downed about 5 of the little blue capsules. "SO what do you plan to do about Jin and Julia?" Nina was very curious. "I am going to kill him" Hwoarang responded nonchalantly as if murder wasn't a crime. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ "Huh! Huh! Chya! Chya! Huit! Huit!" Jin was beating the poor punching bag to a bloody pulp, or a pulp of whatever punching bags are filled with. He was stressed out, he finally had Julia all to himself Hwoarang was soon to be out of the picture, but for some reason it felt weird. Maybe he still thought that Julia had feelings for Hwoarang. "Ah, Jin get a grip get a grip, you are a friend just a friend" he said to himself, 'but if I'm just a friend what was that kiss all about?' "aiiyee! CHYA!" Jin growled attacking the punching bag once more, he needed a shower, he smelled like shit. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Julia was slicing cheese in Jin's kitchen. When she first awoke she had no idea where she was but she breathed in that familiar Jin scent and realized she was in his apartment. When she woke he was in the shower so she decided to surprise him with a breakfast fruit platter. "hmmm hmmm hmm, ba dum ba do do do" Julia hummed to her favorite song. "I hope you know." Julia spun around, startled at Jin's sudden presence "I'm a vegetarian" Jin smiled at her, drying his Jet black hair with a towel. He wore a black tank top that showed off all of his muscles and a pair of black sweatpants with a blue stripe. His feet left long wet footprints from the direction of the bathroom. Julia smiled back at him, "me too" she chirped. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ "Jin will be so excited to see me! The last time I saw him was a year ago, of course I have called him a lot and sent him like tons of letters and emails. He wrote me 2 letters on the stationary I gave him in March, it was lovely to hear from him! I have grown a full inch since I last saw him and I had my hair cut, but it grew long again but maybe he will still notice? Yea?" Ling Xiaoyu was driving the Taxi driver crazy with her excessive ramblings on Jin. Of course he didn't know that she flew over from China to see him because she didn't tell him, she wanted it to be a surprise. "His dojo is up here, yes I said his dojo! He is an awesome fighter winner of the iron fist tournament # 4! He has all these muscles and these gentle brown eyes, though he is a tad jaded, but I already told you the whole story about his family, ANYWAYS he is a major babe! And he's my boyfriend.kind of (!!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ "mmm" Jin licked his lips "this is definitely good, better then my usual coffee and a piece of toast" Julia smiled at him again, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed how wonderful he was before, maybe she was just to rapped up in the whole Hwoarang.thing. "So tell me sensei, are we practicing karate today?" "sure, if you're ready" Jin needed to do some cardio "I could always use 2 showers a day" "haha.umm about last night." Julia looked up into his eyes questioningly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Ling Xiaoyu raced up the steps of the dojo. Close to the top floor where Jin lived. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ "yea?" Jin replied his brown eyes hiding his animal urge to throw her on the countertop and make mad love to her. "well I wanted to say thank you, for being a gentleman.because" Julia's throat caught. "yea, no problem, you aren't ready I get it" Jin shuffled his feet, a nervous habit he had. "no, that's not it, it made me realize that I am ready.or at least. I'm ready for something with.you" Julia bit her bottom lip, she was moving fast no doubt but she felt something with Jin and wanted to pursue it. "are you sure?" Jin asked, hardly believing what he had just heard. "very" Julia smiled at him, and Jin simply couldn't fight it any longer. Jin reached for Julia, grabbing her waist and pulling her in closer. Julia leaned her head back and Jin kissed her passionately. "you have no idea" he stammered "how long.since the minute we met." Jin made his kisses down her neck. "I know Jin I know" Julia felt a shiver rush down her spine as his hand lightly passed her breast and she brought his mouth back up to hers for another kiss. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ "WHAT THE FUCK?" Ling Xiaoyu screamed as she saw Julia Chang and Jin Kazama.making out. "Jin?" was the last thing Ling said before she collapsed on the hardwood floor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LING XIAOYU? HOW WILL JULIA RE-ACT? WHAT WILL HWOARANG DO TO JIN? WHAT WERE THOSE BLUE PILLS? WILL NINA EVER GET SOME REAL NOOKIE FROM HWOARANG? WILL JULIA & JIN CONTINUE THEIR LOVE?  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? ***Find Out In the Next Installment Of Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge*** 


	3. Frustration

*Authors Note- hey! Thanks to another person who reader reviewed. Yes I made a mistake with Lei Mulan! *Note Brian Fury will not be in this story until the last episode, Kazuya will NOT be in this and neither will Steve Fox. HOWEVER I have kept in Anna Williams keep your eyes peeled for her appearance next episode. There is always a chance I will fuck up so keep those reviews coming! Haha o yea special thanks 2 Julia my only double reviewer! Heh heh, no I don't like the whole Nina/Hwoarang thing but we need her for certain scenes & to portray Hwoarang as the stud he really is 'see later chapters' OKAY ENJOY!!!!! **********************************************************************  
Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge  
  
Part. 3  
Frustration  
  
********************************************************************** "Ling!" Jin ran over and attempted to revive his old friend. "Ling wake up! Dammit she's bleeding, Julia get me some towels" "Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Julia asked as she handed Jin a towel, slightly jealous of Ling's closeness to Jin. "No, its just a minor head wound, she should be fine if she doesn't rouse in a few minutes we will take her" Jin re-assured himself with that statement. 'What the hell was she doing here?' Jin wondered, she hadn't written or called to alert him to her arrival, she just appeared out of the blue. "Ling Xiaoyu, jeez she looks so different from when I last saw her" Julia muttered "are you two.good friends?" "Well to be honest she would like more, I love her like my little sister and she is a good friend.but nothing more then that" Jin replied stroking her hair. "We went to Mishima High School together, she was a year below  
me, I was her prom date.haha, but I dunno as to why she's here now."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hwoarang's boots made large clunking noises as he move across Nina's wood floor. Smiling he picked up a picture of Nina and her sister, Anna. Anna always was the pretty sister; he kind of wished she were here now. Anna and Hwoarang had shared a small relationship before she went into cryogenic sleep. "Hwoarang get a grip, you love Julia. She changed your life, lets focus on one fucking chick at a time!' "Hwoarang?" Nina asked, now dressed in a black bustier, deep red pants and black heels. "Where are you going? You know you're not ready for Jin's" "Dammit woman! I know!" Hwoarang was getting annoyed by Nina's need to let him know of his current fighting condition "I am going out to see someone. Stop asking fucking questions or." Pulling out his gun "I will shut that mouth of yours myself!" and with that Hwoarang grabbed his jacket and slammed the door. "Men can be such Hot-Heads" Nina sighed and pulled on her own jacket and  
frowned.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"I still don't understand what you were doing with Julia" Xiaoyu had finally woke; she and Jin were speaking in hushed tones in the next room.  
Julia let out a long sigh, things were just about to heat up, and maybe this was a bad omen, a sign that she should stay away from Jin Kazama. But  
what is the deal with Ling Xiaoyu? WHY is she here? Julia kept asking herself that, and even began to think that maybe just maybe Jin & Ling had had a relationship. Al Julia wanted was some fucking alone time with Jin, she was beginning to reach her breaking point. "Jin you know I couldn't be mad at you, its just when I saw you with that whore" "Ling Xiaoyu! Julia is not a whore. She is a very nice woman, and I have been spending some time  
with her, you cannot just burst in here as you please and expect me to  
marry you" "You said you would once." Ling Xiaoyu cast her eyes to the floor. " I was drunk and you knew that then and you know that now! I love you Ling, I love you, but I am not in love with you, and right now I am with Julia. You came into my home uninvited, I am involved in something and I will not stop, you have to expect to see that again." Jin was trying to be as nice as possible, but he was talking to a child. "You know Julia, and you liked her before.take a nap, its been a long flight" With that Jin got up and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Julia." he reached out and hugged her "I'm sorry I didn't know that she was coming" "Its okay, its not your fault.I understand.so is Ling staying?" Julia was worried he could tell. "For now.but the question is.are YOU staying?" Jin pulled her a little closer, a delicate smirk forming on his pink lips. "For now." Julia smiled back.  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Good Christie! Harder! Up more! YES! YOU'VE GOT IT!" Eddie Gordo smiled  
his toothy grin, at Christie; finally she had nailed her satellite moon  
roundhouse. "Yes! Thanks Eddie!!!" Christie ran over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Christie had been training Capoeira with Eddie, her deceased grandfather's star pupil, for over a year. He was like her big brother, and she cared for him deeply. "Am I interrupting?" A calm voice came from the back of the studio, it belonged to a Red-Headed Korean with a naughty smile. He glanced at Christie, marveling at her abundant chest and excellent figure, removing his glasses for a closer look. Christie blushed with delight. "Hwoarang." Eddie started, noticing Hwoarang's interest in Christie "Long time no see brother, what brings you to my Studio?" Christie played with the tie on her to short shorts, trying not to seem too obvious while staring at Hwoarang's tight leather pants. "Its personal." Hwoarang begins, and purses his lips at Christie. Christie leaves the room "I need you to train me Eddie, no questions asked." Hwoarang looks at him blank. "Okay. but one condition.stay away from Christie" Eddie glares at him. Hwoarang simply smiles "whatever you want" and laughs as he exits.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Jin napped on his couch, black hair falling in front of his eyes, tickling  
his nose. Julia bent down and swept away the stray hairs, her hand lingering on his cheek. She was happy to be there with him, and couldn't stop smiling. Julia kissed him lightly on the forehead, and began to stand  
back up. "You know, some people like to sleep without being disturbed." A cold voice rang out from behind her. "Wha?" Julia began to ask "oh, Xiaoyu I was about to go speak with you.."  
  
"Save it bitch, I'm not interested in your sappy stories, just stay away from Jin and maybe I wont have to Phoenix kick your face in" Julia stared after her stunned.  
------------------------------------------- "Eddie! Who was that?!?" Christie asked eagerly, she had changed into a caramel velour sweat suit, and much to Eddie's dismay put on some makeup. "Who?" Eddie said absent mindedly, scrubbing the dishes. "That Red-Headed GOD that's who!" Christie squealed with delight, he was gorgeous. "Christie stay away from him, he's bad news" Eddie said, the plates banging together a little louder than necessary. "Come on Ed" Christie was fluffing up her feathered hair, wondering if she should get it cut again." I'm serious, Hwoarang is not exactly a knight in shining armor" "No just a hottie in leather pants" "Christie, listen, he is a womanizer and you aren't to be around him understand?" Eddie hated when she acted so childish. "Jesus Eddie! Stop acting like you're my father! Your not!" Christie jumped up from the couch and glared at him. "I care about you Christie! Dammit! I don't want to see you get hurt" "Then let me do what I want to do!" and with that she slammed the door.  
---------------------------------------  
  
"How many licks to the center of a tootsie roll?" Nina giggled, talking aloud to herself was something she did when she was very drunk "Try how many purple pills till Nina kicks the bucket? Hahaha." Nina downed a few  
more of the purple pills. Her vision blurring she got up to go to the cabinet. "Got to be some Cognac in here," she slurred her words as she had a few more pills "Hwoarang loves Juliaaaaaa, not Ninaaaaaaaaaaaa" "but I am Juliaaaaa!" Nina smiled looking in the mirror. She WAS Julia, she looked just like her "Now get Julia!" the voice in her head yelled. "AIYEE!" Nina swallowed the rest of the pill bottle and the scotch.before collapsing into  
a heap on the floor.  
  
----------------------------------------- "I hate to see a pretty girl look so sad." Christie looked up at the sound of a man's voice. "Hwoarang?" She asked, staring into his empty black eyes. Inhaling the scent of tobacco and liquor, which was someone attractive on him. "I see Eddie was kind enough to tell you my name." He laughed "here hop on." Christie dusted off her pants and sat up off the curb." You know Eddie warned me about you, said you were trouble." "Maybe I am. I guess you will have to just wait and see." Hwoarang threw away his cigarette, and he and Christie sped off on his motorcycle.  
  
IS NINA DEAD? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH XIAOYU? WILL CHRISTIE AND HWOARANG HOOK UP? WILL EDDIE FIND OUT? WILL JIN & JULIA EVER GET A CHANCE TO BE ALONE?? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?????????????????????? Find out next week....... 


	4. Taking The High Road

*authors note thanks to Julia Chang (no not the one from the story) and all my other reviewers, however I am getting sick of this people! I need more reviews because I am starting to feel like no-one reads this!?!? Prove me wrong and do your duty as a reviewer or else next time I will give you a really bad cliffhanger and all the people who DO read and review will be pissed @ you, haha feeling guilty? ANWAY I hope you enjoy, this one isn't  
that great so expect chapter 5 REALLY SOON. Okays.ciao! Enjoy!  
  
Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge  
  
Part. 4  
  
Taking the High Road  
  
"Ya' best asset ah' your kicks man, they strong 'nd powerful. I figure we could emphasize those 'nd improve ya'h fightin skill with a lil bit o' Capoeira. Now les try da slide kick again" Eddie rubbed the sweat from his forehead, he had been training Hwoarang all week and the sun was blistering hot. "Huiy!!!" Hwoarang yelled as he slid and thrusted his leg upwards. "Good, again." Eddie commanded forcefully, he was beginning to fear that training Hwoarang would lead to some dangerous things. "Hwoarang, stop for a minute" Eddie raised his hand as a signal. "Why you need to be trained? As far as I know dere aren't n'ay new tournaments comin up?" "That's my personal business Gordo, its between me and Kazama" "Kazama? You fightin Jin Kazama?!? He-zeus Kristo, you have to give up on de feud." "No! Listen, I fight. you train. You don't ask questions and I don't fuck up your face, now I wanna learn some spins, the ones that inflict the most damage when executed properly" Hwoarang glared, signaling the conversation was over, but Eddie was going to give up that easy.  
  
"No man! Listen, I am not going to let you hurt Jin, he s'a good man, afta he won da tournament he dismantled the evil Mishima. Jin be a saint!, and you will not lay a finger on him!" "Fine! You can see how fast this studio falls apart! By the way, give Christie a little squeeze for me." Hwoarang yelled pulling his jacket on to leave. "YOU FUCKIN' TOUCHED CHRISTIE?!?!" Eddie lunged on Hwoarang, only stopped when a gun clicked in his face. Eddie back away as Hwoarang put the gun back in his jacket. "Spirits be with you Eddie."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Nina!!!" Hwoarang forcefully threw her door open "Nina!! You in here?!? Listen we need to find a new trainer, Nina?!" In the next room Nina's head popped up, purple pills stuck to her face, she had collapsed on the table. Looking around she cleared up the evidence. "Jesus Nina, get a grip" she tersely whispered to herself as she smoothed her vodka-starched hair. "Yea Hwoarang I will be right there!." Pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt she went out to greet him. Hwoarang was raiding the fridge. "What's the matter sexy?" she sat at the table, smiling weekly.  
  
"Eddie pulled the plug.Jesus Nina you look like death." "I am just really tired, uh.trainer, I know this guy Bryan, and he's pretty good." "Fuck it, I am just going to train myself." Hwoarang shut the fridge door and downed a bottle of water, and went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Nina dropped her head into her arms and slept.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Pass the salt please Xiaoyu." Julia asked, trying to be as polite as possible to little miss psycho bitch. "Jin? Do you need the salt also?" Xiaoyu asked Jin a big happy housewife grin plastered to her pale face. "No" Jin said, chomping down his rice "I'm fine without it." Xiaoyu smiled to herself and sighed, "I knew I put just enough in." Julia shuddered. Subtle hints of Xiaoyu being somehow more "fit for Jin" were being dropped all week. Xiaoyu was baking 3 pies a day, and doing everything for him, using snide comments to piss Julia off. Jin sensed the tension, but what could he do? They were chicks, and they can be pretty damn spiteful. Julia dropped her fork loudly after Xiaoyu commented on how it was improper for a lady to be a vegetarian. She was trying to not let Xiaoyu win or let it get to her but enough was enough. "Excuse me" Julia folded up her napkin and pushed in her chair, heading towards the bedroom. "Xiao, I'm warning you, leave Julia alone" Jin stood up finally deciding to step in, and followed Julia. He found Julia weeping quietly sitting on his bed. Jin sat behind her and kissed her hair, rubbing her shoulders. "Maybe she's right Jin, maybe I am no good for you! I'm damaged goods, a vegetarian who sleeps late, and wears a size 10 shoe." "Shh" Jin tried to soothe her "I think that if you weren't right for me this never would have started, I love you and you know that, Xiao is just being jealous" "But?" Julia started to question him "No buts, remember I'm with YOU, you chose ME and I am not about to give up on a good thing like that." Julia turned around and kissed him lightly on the mouth, some of her lipstick rubbing on his pale lips. When they returned to the table, Julia smiled at Xiaoyu taking notice of the lipstick smear. "Ehhemm" clearing her throat, "Xiao I must say this dinner is Fantabulous! (."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Eddie walked down his hallway to Christies door, hesitating before he knocked. Muffled crying sounds escaped through the hinges of the door. "Christie?" Eddie whispered, and slowly opened the door. Christie way lying on her bed in khaki shorts and a tiny green t-shirt. "What's de' matter baby?" Eddie asked quietly wiping stray hairs from her face. "I should'a listened to you, but he was so strong, so powerful 'nd gorge- oos he made me feel alive, 'nd I whas so angry wit' you." Christie snuggled up in Eddie's arms "I let em' take me, take away my innocence, all becuz off' a stupid fight! 'nd he din't call, he neva called.he dropped me, jus like that." Eddie's arms tensed, he was raging mad, how could Hwoarang do this to Christie? Innocent sweet Christie! She did not deserve to lose her virginity to that creep. But Eddie knew that ranting was not what Christie needed then, so he held her tight and kissed her hair. "Baby, you ah' still a good person, he is da pig, you're real first time is wit someone you love, 'nd it whill be jus'a special." Christie ran a hand against Eddie's arm. ".wit someone I love?" Eddie shivered at her touch, as Christie turned her body to face his, inches away from his lips "wit someone I love." She lowered her body and kissed, kissed the lips of her true desire of all these years.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"heeheehee" Julia rang out the sponge over Jin's muscular back,  
  
"mmm warm" he commented, the soapy water dripping down to his lower abdomen. "Okay! My turn!" Julia turned around in the tub, bubble bath sloshing out the sides. "what? I only got 5 minutes!" Jin splashed her in protest. They had been in there for a little while, relaxing together while Xiaoyu was out, she was beginning to grow increasingly annoying. Julia was quite anxious for her to leave, but Jin was polite and lent her a home as long as she needed one. Julia traced Jin's jaw line, and reached to nibble his earlobe affectionately. Things were finally cooling off; nothing could stop the two of them now.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The slim brunette lay on her white sheets. She wore nothing, after all it was her house and the last thing this woman was, was modest. She shook out her brown flip hair and flicked her cigarette. In layman's terms she was bored, which was getting increasingly common for the timeless beauty. "fuck" she sighed, giggling to herself remembering her last one. She looked over at her dresser, rummaging through its contents she came across a photo. Herself, seated next to a Blonde woman bearing a striking resemblance. She had her arm around the woman and was smiling, the blonde did not look as happy. "Nina." she whispered. Then her eyes lit up, finally something to do. "Lets just find out how my dear sister is doing." Anna laughed out loud, and stubbed out her cigarette.  
  
ANNA? COMING? HOW WILL NINA AND Hwoarang DEAL? WILL THINGS STILL GO STRONG FOR JULIA & JIN? WITH XIAOYU EVER LEAVE?  
  
Find out in the next installment of...Love, Sex, and tournament style revenge! 


	5. Ninny!

~so sorry it took so long! Damn Xmen right? lol  
  
Hwoarang walked to his door.he hadn't done anything productive with himself in a month, that is, unless you count increasing his sex ability as productive (. Nevertheless he was starting to get out of shape.well as much out of shape as Hwoarang could get. There was an annoying 'rat tat tat' of nails knocking on Nina's apartment door, and Hwoarang was nervous it was the stripper from the night before. She had had really long fingernails, and his back had the scratches to prove it. "Coming!" Jesus Christ why couldn't anyone simply let him have some peace to himself? Hwoarang swung open the door.  
  
"Ninny! (nee-nee)" A woman shrieked. She wore a short leather cream skirt and a wide-collar black cashmere sweater that her shoulders popped out of. She had expensive looking studs in her ears, which matched the diamonds accenting the heels of her thigh high boots. Her Gucci sunglasses resembled to that of Jackie Kennedy, or more likely Jennifer Lopez, and she had her red jacket drapped over her arm. She was stunning, her pale skin electrified by bright green eyes and a perfect coif of expertly styled brunette waves. "Hwoarang?"  
  
"Anna?" Hwoarang asked, equally surprised. Anna threw herself into his bare arms, and he awkwardly hugged her back, confused as to her presence. "Anna, what are you doing here?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I'm going out!" Jin yelled walking down the steps of his dojo/apartment.  
  
"Okay!" Julia yelled back, and Jin smiled. Just "okay" no "where?" or "with who?" She trusted him enough to let him handle things on his own; after all he was an adult and didn't need another mother. 'Mother' Jin's smiled faded and he looked down, memories of his mother, Jun, flashing before his eyes. Jin shook them off when Kazuya came into view.His attention focusing back to where he was headed. Jin was positive that Hwoarang was still out there, waiting to strike and ruin everything between he and Julia. 'but that day is not today' Jin thought and continued on his path . . . straight towards the local jewelers. (  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"So let me get this straight." Anna took a sip of her drink. She was outstretched on Nina's black leather couch, the spikes of her heels resting across Hwoarang's lap. "You" She choked on her ice from giggling "Are living with . . . Nina? Because" More coughing and giggles "because . . . Jin, as in Jin Kazama, right? Actually stole YOUR girl?" Hwoarang was getting annoyed at how she was mocking his current situation. "Jesus, you know I'm just kidding!" She smiled, noting the grimace on his face, "I just wonder why you are so worked up over this chick!" She leaned in closer to him, her legs tucking beneath her as she settled inches from his face "Or maybe I wonder" She whispered seductively into his ear "How exactly this kid, stole a woman, from a man like you." Hwoarang smiled, that was the statement he was looking for . . . the Williams sisters, he had to love 'em.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
When Jin returned home, Julia was gone but Ling was sitting on the couch. He stashed the tiny bag he was carrying into his coat pocket, and sat next to her. "What's on?" He smiled at his old friend, hoping to lighten her spirits.  
  
"British cartoons, Jin you have the worst cable" She laughed, punching him on the arm; things seemed to be looking up for the two.  
  
"Yeah, been meaning to get that fixed . . . just kind of busy" Right after Jin said it, he wished he hadn't.  
  
"Busy with her?" Ling commented, her voice cold.  
  
"Ling" he said, trying to make her not hate him so much, but she had already gone, she stood and walked toward the cabinet searching for more food. "I'm gunna go take a shower" He sighed heavily and left for the bathroom. Ling watched him walk away, but while her eyes traveled back to their task she spotted something. Ling Xiaoyu reached into Jin's jacket pocket, retrieving a tiny bag from the local jewelers. She turned it upside down, inspecting the little silk box that had fallen out of it. She gasped running like it was a grenade. She cowered in the corner for a moment, her eyes moist with tears but she slowly made her way back to the kitchen counter. Ling lifted the box and peered inside, shutting it quickly after she was done. She returned the box to the bag and waited.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I'm a'h slaaaaaave for you . . . I cannot fight it, I can't deny it baby . . . slaaaaaaaaaave for you!" Nina hummed along to the popular song, hating how she always remembered the most annoying pop lyrics. She turned the key to her apartment; the door creaked slowly as she entered. "Get it get it.get it get it.oh!" She mumbled, still singing the tune as she shuffled in and locked the door behind her. She walked slowly past the mini kitchen into the wide spacious living room attached. Nina dropped her keys on the counter and her purse on the stool, discarding her black jacket on top of a red one. She stretched and yawned loudly looking towards her room. Hwoarang lay naked on her bed, his sleeping form covered by her satin sheets. The bed was messy, as if he was thrashing in his slumber. Nina smiled seductively and headed towards the bedroom. She stopped dead, however, at the sound of an annoying familiar voice.  
  
"Ninny! (Nee-Nee)" Her blood boiled as she went into a cold sweat, slowly turning on her heel. Her fears were confirmed as Nina stare at her older and more beautiful sister standing before her. Anna's hair was stylishly mussed as if she had gotten it done that way at a salon, and she wore an oversized black tee shirt that obviously belonged to the sleeping Korean. She was stark naked otherwise, the tee Shirt just clearing her ass. She smiled at her fuming sister, standing in her bare feet sipping from a wine flute.  
  
"You bitch" Nina cursed under her breath before she flung herself on to Anna, emitting a loud samurai cry from her tiny body.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Jin rubbed his messy hair furiously, water droplets still clinging to the tips. He had another towel wrapped around his waist and was drenched from the hot shower, steam trailing him out of the bathroom. He jumped back, gripping his too small waist towel as Ling pulled him in for a hug, she looked very small next to his 6"2 form. "Ling? What is it?" She sobbed holding him close as he too pulled her in.  
  
"You really love her don't you?" She whispered whipping her tears off on his (hair) towel.  
  
"What? Julia? Yes . . . I suppose I do"  
  
"But how can you be sure? It's only been a month and a half" Jin looked down into her watery eyes.  
  
"Sometimes you just do . . ." He shook her and pulled her back for another embrace, "But I will always love you Ling, you're my best friend" He kissed her forehead and she smiled. And they stood together, still latched on in embrace.  
  
IS LING LEAVING? DID NINA KILL ANNA? WILL HWOARANG WAKE UP FROM HIS ORGASM- INDUCED HAZE?!  
  
Find out in the next installment of Love, Sex and Tournament Style Revenge . . .  
  
-foo 


	6. Back with Full Force

~I decided to make two in one day, to pay back you nice folks who have reviewed and waited so patiently for chapter 5.  
  
"I have to admit, this is giving me a huge hard on" Nina looked up from her scuffle with Anna, to see a nude Hwoarang standing over them "But I can't let you kill each other . . . we have work to do" Anna used, Nina's awe at Hwoarang's naked form, against her by flipping the blonde roughly over onto her back.  
  
"I win" Anna smiled sweetly heading to the open bedroom where Hwoarang was. He pulled up a pair of snug leather pants, disregarding the need to put on a shirt, not to much protest from the ladies. Anna smiled at the handsome man "Commando?" she commented taking notice of the unrestricted bulge in his leathers "How sexy." He laughed as she in turn pulled on a robe, stepping out of the now ratty tee shirt she wore. Nina walked to the kitchen and poured drinks as the other two sat at the table. Nina was still in a fury, but she knew Hwoarang's 'business' would let her unleash at least some of the pent up rage.  
  
"I'm getting back in the game," He stated, kicking his legs up onto the top of the table and lighting a cigarette, "I'm trying again, and this time . . . I want to make it hurt." He smiled, nodding towards Anna, exhaling smoke through his nostrils. "Anna, I need you to go there, flirt with him, kiss him, fuck him if you have to, anything to make Julia jealous . . . Jin won't be able to resist, men love a new woman, Just get him away from Julia and make sure she knows it's your doing." Anna giggled, never turning down a business opportunity involving a firm, strong, man. Nina rolled her eyes, sick of seeming like Velma next to Anna's Daphne, sure she had a face and a body most women would kill for, but Anna's was just a teeny bit better, and that pissed Nina off. "Nina, I need you to follow Julia let me know when she's about to blow so I can be in perfect position." He laughed, taking another long drag on his cigarette. Anna stood and walked back towards the bedroom to change, she was going to go meet this Jin guy, and if he was hot enough to steal someone from Hwoarang? Then she wouldn't mind her little assignment one bit.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Home!" Julia's sing-song voice rang out, as she kicked off her heels, it had been murder at the lab, and she had way to much pressure on her shoulders. Julia was worried when Jin didn't come out to greet her, and then she noticed it. A note sat on the counter, written in Jin's distinguishable handwriting. "Meet me on the roof . . .---" The arrow pointed to a plastic dry cleaners bag. Julia smiled, but she was puzzled at the same time. She lifted the paper and plastic bag, revealing a beautiful red strapless gown. Julia raced to her room to put it on.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jin nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, his hand reaching into his pocket every five seconds. He touched the silk box, checked on its contents, smiled as he imagined placing it on her finger and returned it to its pocket. He quickly sniffed his arm-pits and checked his breath. Jin felt like he was sweating gallons. The door creaked open loudly, and there she was. Her smile was contagious and his only grew broader as he turned to his stunning love. She looked fabulous in her dress; it hung to each curve perfectly. Her brown hair settled in goddess- like waves framing the oval face. Julia's brown eyes danced in the moonlight. She approached his set up quietly, a nervous giggle escaping her lips as she laid eyes on Jin. She walked slowly to him, prolonging Jin's anticipation and protecting her from falling in heels. He reached out for her hand and kissed it, leading her to the candlelight dinner before them. She smiled as they clinked glasses, wanting to kiss him even more.  
  
"What is all this?" She asked a little breathlessly from her walk up. Jin simply smiled in reply looking up towards the moon and fingering his pocket nervously. Julia could see the line of sweat lacing his forehead and reached over with her napkin to dab it off gently. Jin looked relieved as he reached behind himself and handed her a bouquet.  
  
"I almost forgot, these are for you" Julia accepted sniffing the red roses and smiling up at him.  
  
"To match my gown"  
  
"Of course"  
  
The both laughed and looked down at their dinners. Julia gasped and giggled at the same time, pointing to her chocolate with chocolate sprinkles sundae. And Jin smiled pointing to his own vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.  
  
"Someone once told me, it was best to have your desert first, that way you don't have to worry about being to full to eat it later!" He smiled at her as she ate appreciatively. They ate in silence for a few moments, as Julia's ice cream rapidly disappeared.  
  
"Jin.don't tell me you took me all the way up here just for some ice cream"  
  
"Your right," He looked nervous, still fiddling with his pocket under the table. Julia noticed his jacket moving slowly up and down. "Uh.wanna dance?" He smiled outstretching his hand.  
  
"Jin" She nervously laughed, still sitting, "There's no music"  
  
"So?"  
  
Julia rose and accepted his hand. They pressed their bodies together, and Julia rested her head on his shoulder. Neither of them recalled how long they had stayed their, bodies rubbing together to the beat of a silent song, but it was most definetly . . . a very long time. Jin pulled apart taking both her hands in his.  
  
"Julia" "Jin"  
  
"Julia, we've only been together for a month, but that month has been more amazing than my entire life. I never want to loose the warm feeling I get when I'm with you, I never want to have to stop seeing your smile, I want to be with you forever." He breathed in deeply, calming himself as he was talking a mile a minute. "I guess what I am trying to say . . . is that I love you, and I never want this ride to end, so . . . I wanted to-"  
  
"BANG BANG BANG!" Jin and Julia's heads snapped up at the loud thud coming from the bottom floor. Jin walked to the ledge looking down to find the commotion that was ruining his perfect evening. Far below he spotted it, a woman. She was tall and brunette, from her distance she looked like Julia but anyone who looked closer would find the two polar opposites. Her hair was flying in a wild mess. "Jin?!? Jin Kazama!?!" She yelled, the woman appeared in great distress, and Jin hurried down the steps to find out what was happening. Leaving a flustered Julia stumbling behind him. Jin finally reached the bottom, his coat had long been discarded and his tie was loose.  
  
"What? Are you alright?" He asked, out of breath.  
  
"Please!" a thick southern accent screeched. "Ya'gotta help me! Ma'h husband! I need training!"  
  
"I'm a little busy." Jin muttered as the stunning but frazzeled woman let herself in.  
  
"He'll find ma'h! I need help! Please Jin, you ar'h ma'h only help!" Jin looked startled at the woman, her green eyes were pleading, but he sensed something darker in her.  
  
"How do you-" But he could not finish his sentence, the woman collapsed into his arms first. "Seems this happens a lot" He quipped, smiling up at his annoyed girlfriend, as he carried the woman to his couch. He turned to talk to Julia.  
  
"Maybe she really needs help." He began.  
  
"And maybe I need a sedative" Julia sarcastically replied, rubbing her forehead and walking away from the scene. Jin stared at her walk away, not noticing the green-eyed woman smile to herself, her evil laugh echoing inside of her head.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Hwoarang slid on his shades as Anna entered Jin's home. He stepped from the shadows and walked down the busy block, his laughter pending up inside him. He wasn't letting Julia get away this time....yes, Hwoarang was back and back with Full Force.  
  
NINA HAS INFILTRATED THE KAZAMA RESIDENCE! WHATS HER EXSCUSE? JULIA? PISSED? I THINK YES! WHAT JIN ABOUT TO ASK JULIA? (OBVIOUS!!) AND WHAT ABOUT Hwoarang? NINA? AHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
find out in the next installment of..Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge  
  
-FOo 


	7. Just Another Bump in the Road

-sorry for the confusion! ANNA was the woman with the green eyes at the end not NINA! Just a silly little typo! Oh and in case you thought this line of Julia's didn't make sense "And maybe I need a sedative" well your right! Lol, it was supposed to be "or maybe she just needs a sedative" again sorry for all the confusion . . . well it would'a confused me! ( and again again 'I constantly find myself saying this' I am SORRY about the wait! My Xmen- fic's-fans are being a tad . . . umm . . . well they aren't reviewing fast enough so I'm giving you tekken fans a chance! Don't let me down! And enjoy this installment of . . . Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge . . .  
  
-Ellie Mae is the blonde daughter from the Beverly hillbillies . . . duh (  
  
~* signals the start of a memory *~ signals the end of a memory  
  
Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge  
  
Part 7.  
  
Another bump in the road  
  
Months, weeks, days, Julia couldn't tell the difference anymore. All she knew that it was precious time wasted, wasted by that redneck slut. A modern-day damsel in distress, exactly the type of person to con their way in and rip Jin from Julia's side in less than a second. Julia spat on the ground and took another swig from the bottle of rum. That was Hwoarang's solution, drink your problems away . . . it would reduce them to a headache in the morning, and you could move on. Julia was thinking more and more about Hwoarang these days, but nearly as much as she thought about little miss Ellie Mae, minus the blonde wig and the boob job. She could vividly recall that night, the night she first met Ms. Beverly Bourdoone.  
  
~*  
  
Julia returned to the living room with towels and an ice pack, a pain gripping her stomach violently. Jin's tie had fallen to the floor and he cradled the woman in his arms. He had brought her up to his flat above the Dojo, and proceeded to lie her on the couch. A towel under the mess of brown hair and his hand clutching the ice to her head. "Julia I wonder what's happened, how do you think she knew my name? Her husband must be abusive." She shrugged off his comments and slumped in a chair, feeling slightly annoyed with herself for being so selfish. The woman's eyes fluttered open as if on cue, a delicate moan escaping her lips. She smiled up at Jin when her green eyes met his, inside her mind racing 'he's hotter than I thought.'  
  
"Thank you" She smiled sweetly, touching his arm affectionately. He smiled back down and tenderly rubbed the bump on her head. Julia screamed inwardly and left the room, this was a little to much for her.  
  
"I just hope your okay." Jin said unevered, handing her the baggie of ice.  
  
"Ah'm fine now," She sat up, "Ah'm Bev'ah'lee (Beverly), Beverly Bourdoone (Bor-doon) Jin ran his finger softly across a purplish bruise under her eye.  
  
"And that?" "My husband's handwork." Actually it was Nina's, but Jin wasn't going to know that.  
  
"And that's why you came to me?" "Ah' heard ya'h name 'round town, figured you were tha'h best."  
  
Jin blushed and the woman giggled, her beauty still shone through beneath the domestic violence wounds.  
  
"So, Mista'h Kuz'am'uh."  
  
"Kuz'ahm'ah"  
  
"sorry, Mista'h . . . Jin, will ya'h help me out? A'h could use a place to stay."  
  
Beverly smiled then, the smile that would melt Jin's heart, and make him give her whatever she wanted.  
  
"sure, sure I'll help . . . there's a spare room . . . I-I can put a bed in there . . . make it more comfortable"  
  
Beverly swung her arms around his neck, planting a wet one of his cheek.  
  
"You're a doll."  
  
Jin blushed in-spite of himself again.  
  
Julia had watched the whole thing.  
  
*~  
  
Julia screamed into Jin's pillow. Not that he would hear her anyway, he was downstairs, training a guy named Chen. She hated Beverly Bourdoone; she hated the woman and what she was doing to she and Jin's relationship. Ever since then Jin had been busy "training". Training her ass! Julia hated the thought but knew deep down that Jin couldn't just be training with Beverly. A rap of fingernails on the door made Julia sit upright, how the hell did she fight with those plastic daggers on her hands anyway? Julia swung open the door to reveal Miss Bourdoone. Clad in skintight Levi's and a bikini top, the woman entered the room with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Jules! Just the person ah' was lookin' for."  
  
"Yes, why else would you enter Jin's room uninvited?"  
  
"right . . . yeah, so anyway ah' just wanted to . . ."  
  
"to thank me for my excellent hospitality."  
  
"right!" Julia smiled fakely at the woman, and quickly left the room. Anna smiled despicably behind her.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hwoarang missed her. The problem was he didn't know who he missed, Julia or Anna. He popped open a box of cigars, Anna's presumably. As he took a long drag, his vision began to cloud. Julia sat on his couch, legs tucked under her as she sat in a large tee-shirt of his. She was eating cereal, her long hair hanging loose in her face. Hwoarang looked towards her, a smile forming on his lips. Julia looked up and reached for him. He came closer, but she was gone in a puff of his smoke. Anna, lying on her stomach naked, a cashmere blanket drapped over her ass, replaced the faded Julia. Hwoarang's smile increased, but he snapped back to attention at the sound of his door swinging open.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Nina said, noting his dazed expression, as she unloaded wine into the cabinet.  
  
"Nothing!" Hwoarang replied defensively, tossing the cigar to the trash. The man's mind still raced with his thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Hai!!!!!!!!!" Beverly yelled, kicking the dummy with all her might. Well with all of Beverly's might, Anna could easily rip the beginner's dummy in half with one kick. Beverly, however, well Beverly sucked. Jin had thought he saw her attempt a roundhouse to moon-sault, but it just turned out to be a bug that she was afraid of.  
  
"Well Miss Bourdoone, your improving tremendously." "Jin, a'h think ya'h can call me Bev'ly, ah'm practically your age afterall!"  
  
"Yes, um . . . Mi- Beverly, you really are doing better, um, lets try the left right axe kick again." He said, putting the dummy back in position.  
  
"A'h wanna' try somethin' hard this time! Ahm so sick of the axe-kick!" Jin smiled, he was sick of it to.  
  
"Okay, hotshot, lets try the laser cannon?" "Now ya'h talkin'!"  
  
Beverly proceeded to do the move, but slipped on the last part, landing her square his arms.  
  
"Clumsy me" She said, scooting more so her crotch was directly over his groin.  
  
"Well don't you too look cozy" Julia said sarcastically from the door frame, "I was wondering what I should order for dinner." "Well ah' never had REAL Japanese cuisine, maybe you could cook us somethin'?"  
  
Julia glared down at the woman, who was finally out of Jin's arms.  
  
"Sure" She said through gritted teeth and stomped towards the kitchen.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Anna sauntered into the restaurant, her Gucci shades sitting atop of her chestnut mane. Smiling, she sat down across from Hwoarang. He lowered his glass and smiled back, white teeth flashing. "Somebody's in a good mood." She chirped excitedly.  
  
"Just happy to see you."  
  
Anna stared back at him puzzled, and quickly ordered a drink from the waiter.  
  
"Okay what's the deal? You haven't even asked me how far I have come with Jin." Hwoarang winced at the mention of Jin's name, images of Julia flooded back to him.  
  
"I'm not sure, listen I wanted to ask you about 'us'" He said, fidgeting with his napkin. Anna looked at him seriously.  
  
"Hwoarang don't pull that card on me, don't toy with me like that."  
  
"No I'm serious" He replied, her green eyes meeting his blue. Anna leaned back in her chair and looked at the ground.  
  
"Hwoarang there is no us, that would never work out." "Right. Of course, now tell me about Jin."  
  
"Are you alright?" "Fine! I'm just fucking fine." Hwoarang crushed a glace between his hands, causing a few people to stare. He was in his own world now. 'Jin, it was him, she wants him. I hate you Jin Kazama, and I swear on Julia's life I will kill you.'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"What's the matter?" Jin walked up behind her, placing two strong hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing." Julia shrugged him off . . . she wanted to be alone.  
  
"Don't give me that, I know something's wrong." He slowly lowered his long muscular arms to a firm grip around her waist, and laid his head atop of hers.  
  
"Where's Beverly?" "She left."  
  
"Good." "Julia?"  
  
"I'm just tired." "Oh really?" Jin smiled broad as he held her tighter, "Then we just might have to wake you up!" Julia screamed as Jin proceeded to mercilessly tickle her. She tried to reach around but had made the mistake of giving him full access to her waist. He lifted her up with one arm and tickled with the other. Julia's body convulsed in a fit of giggles. Jin stopped and held her tight, swinging around and around in circles as Julia's feet lifted from the ground. They both fell over, extremely dizzy from the spin. Still laughing, Julia's gasped for breath and lay her head across his thumping chest.  
  
"You love me don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I do"  
  
"And if anything went wrong . . . well I mean you wouldn't do anything . . ." Julia stammered, trying to shovel down the lump in her throat and erase the tears forming in her eyes. Jin sat up and held her tight, looking into her eyes as he spoke, he clutched her shoulder's tight.  
  
"Julia I love you" He said seriously, his black eyes still boring into her's, "And I would never hurt you." She meekly nodded and leaned into his chest, as he stroked her hair. Julia was a bit annoyed she let her emotions run wild like that, but realized that she needed to hear his words. This was just another bump in the road, they would get through it . . . together.  
  
Read Review  
  
Recommend -Foo 


	8. Shattered

-I am SOOO SORRY I don't know what happened! I just got so busy with my Xmen fic and all these other ideas and I just forgot! But here you go! And I promise I will write the next one really soon!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~  
  
Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge  
  
Part 8.  
  
Shattered  
  
~~  
  
"Hui!"  
  
"No, higher"  
  
"RR!"  
  
"higher!, Beverly I know you can go higher than that!"  
  
Beverly collapsed on the ground. Anna was exhausted, and Jin was an extremely tough coach. Besides, her thoughts still lingered on Hwoarang and their conversation in the restaurant a few days ago. She was falling for him, harder than she had ever for a guy. But Anna had a duty, and she knew Hwoarang was not a stable man. Jin helped her up. His strong arms flexed under the large sweatshirt. It was freezing in the dojo, the Air Conditioner was stuck on HIGH, and it was around 50 degrees outdoors. She smiled, her job was no doubt a pleasurable one.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu, my name is Ling Xiaoyu."  
  
"Great, now could you spin around please?"  
  
Ling did as she was told, she was audtioning.  
  
"Next!"  
  
"But wait! I didn't even get to do my dance"  
  
"I've seen enough, sorry hon' but I suggest getting another gig."  
  
This was just too much, she got turned down for a stripping job!? She wasn't out of shape! Guys loved tiny women, right? Storming out of there she saw a little stack of flyers. "Copper, opening December 2003, oh! A new club, I wonder if their hiring?" Xiaoyu squealed, taking the flyer with her. Maybe this was her chance!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Anna silenced her cell phone's high-pitched ring.  
  
"Tonight is the night, I just can't take all this waiting anymore." Hwoarang's deep and sexy voice replied from the other end. Anna frowned, he could have at least said hi.  
  
"Well hello to you to! I'm just fine thanks for asking! "Cut the bullshit, Anna, this isn't a social call."  
  
"Don't worry red, your order will come through!" she hissed, clicking the phone off in the most dramatic way possible. Anna wiped back the tears streaming down her face, what was she doing? She never cried, strong people don't cry. "Beverly?" Jin had suddenly appeared in the doorway, his handsome face looking genuinely concerned, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, ah'm fine, sugah. That was just ma'h husband"  
  
"Oh, well if you want we could practice with the attack dummy again?" He said smirking. The last time they had done that Beverly had totally destroyed him, telling Jin that she pictured him as her husband. The truth was that Anna was picturing it as Julia, but she couldn't tell him that.  
  
"No, that's okay baby, actually . . . maybe we can get some dinner? Yoah gunna be real lonely here tonight, with Julia comin' home so late an' all. And it IS ma'h last night here"  
  
Jin smiled at her, he had no sexual attraction to the woman, he was way too in too Julia for something like that. However, he could see it in her eyes she didn't want to be alone, and well, Jin was one of those guys who do all they can just to help.  
  
"Sure"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Julia absentmindly turned the pages of her book, she had stopped actually reading them half an hour ago, but hoped that maybe it would pass the time. She was sitting in the airport terminal, scheduled to be on a direct flight from California to Japan in less than an hour. Julia had gone to Arizona to visit her mother, who was ailing badly, but was flying back tonight to see Jin. Miraculously someone had dropped off of the 4:00 to Japan, so she was actually arriving home 2 hours before expected. Julia was ridiculously excited, and couldn't wait to surprise Jin. Beverly had found her own place to stay and they were finally going to be alone.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I never . . . dressed in drag."  
  
"Ah neva'h . . . watched an episode of telletubies."  
  
"I never . . . finished a bottle of wine on my own."  
  
"Really?" Beverly asked surprised, knocking back two more shots.  
  
"Never." Jin replied, he had only had 3 drinks but suddenly he felt very dizzy. He had objected to a drinking game, so they just opted to say what they "never did" instead.  
  
"Well honey, maybe ah'll change that for ya'h tonight!" Beverly smiled devilishly from behind her mug.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The blonde woman was disgusted as she peered into the window; her sister was such a whore. Nina was on stakeout, Hwoarang's orders, and while she was out freezing her ass off, Anna was yakking it up inside. A bright yellow taxi cab suddenly loomed into view, it stopped right outside of the dojo.  
  
"What the?"  
  
But Nina was silenced as the familiar face of Julia Chang popped out of the cab. She looked gorgeous and classy in a pinstripe blouse and a formfitting blue skirt. Nina chuckled to herself, and turned back to the window . . . where things were just heating up.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"No, I really can't have any more! I'm a lousy drunk, believe me!" Jin cried, backing away from Beverly and her new pitcher of vodka.  
  
"Just one more, f'me, please" "Fine" Jin took the drink and sipped, feeling more and more relaxed with every sip. Beverly watched closely, hopping she didn't look to expectant. Finally Jin's head began to nod, and the glass rolled out of his hand. Beverly smiled.  
  
Anna had to resort to a sedative, there was no way he would let her in his pants otherwise. He was one of those 'Stand up Guys' that are always in the movies, she really hated them. Rolling his heavy body over, she proceeded to unbuckle his pants, and slid down his underwear.  
  
"Holy Shit!" she whispered, staring in awe for a moment (heh heh heh) but then quickly returning to the task at hand. She took off his shirt, and began to undo hers. Anna was beginning to feel guilty, really what had he done to deserve this? Was it right of her to break him up with the woman he loved? Was Hwoarang worth the pain she would cause him, when he woke up? Was it worth it, sleeping with him? Glancing back down, she giggled and nodded a quick yes. It would have been better on a bed, but the couch would have to do. There was no way that she could lift his dormant body. Sighing she attempted to move him, no such luck, yes the couch would have to do. Hwoarang's face flashed before her eyes, she couldn't do it . . . never in her life had Anna felt so . . . dirty. She would go to Hwoarang, tell him she was wrong and that would be it! The two of them would be together, and he could forget all about Julia. She hastily pulled up Jin's underwear, but it wasn't fast enough. The loft's door swung open, and Julia appeared with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Jin I'm- WHAT IS GOING ON!?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
"unngh, Julia?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Beverly tucked and rolled off of the couch, reaching for her purse she raced out the door. Julia was gonna blow, and she wasn't staying around to watch! Jin groggily opened both his eyes, and noting the expression on his lover's face he glanced down to his, erm, nether regions. "What?"  
  
"Yes Jin! That's what I'd like to know! What!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
  
"I, I don't know, I fell asleep."  
  
"you FELL ASLEEP? I'll make you fall asleep you bastard, I'll make you fucking pass out forever!" Julia ran to the kitchen, and grabbed the bucher's knife from the drawer.  
  
"Julia . . .Julia put the knife down, I don't know what happened, but I didn't do anything wrong! Put the knife down, you don't want to do this." The scene to an outsider would be pretty funny. Julia standing at the door with a butcher's knife, her glasses slightly tilted and her bags dropped hastily onto the floor, she fit the part of any crazed psycho killer. Jin standing between the glass coffee table and the couch, his pants and briefs at his ankles. "You know, you're actually right scumbag, I don't want to do this. You're not worth it!" The flying knife missed his head by about an inch and firmly landed in the back wall. Julia spun on her heel and reached for her bags, racing out the door.  
  
"Julia wa-aiyeeeeeee!!!" He tried to chase her, but tripped over his pants, and landed with a crash in the middle of the coffee table. Naked and bleeding, he blacked out.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face as she hurried down the steps. (text in ' ' are thoughts.)  
  
'love, pfuit! They don't mean it, they never do. Jin didn't mean it, he just wanted to get in my pants and stay there until a hotter chick came along. Hwoarang never told me he loved me, Hwoarang never loved anybody . . . and he never got hurt. I am through with love! through with all this bullshit! all these kisses and candies, sweet gestures and romantic moments. Because its not real. In the end I always get screwed. Love has never gotten me any where, I don't know why I thought Jin would be different. He is ju-' But Julia's thoughts were abruptly stopped. Her heel had caught on a crack in the cement steps, and broke, sending her flying out to meet the concrete. Julia covered her hand with her arms, preparing for the inevitable.  
  
"Whoa there." A familiar voice said. She opened her eyes, she was okay! She wasn't lying with a scrapped knee on the pavement, but rather positioned comfortably in the strong arms of the man who had caught her. "Are you alright?" He asked, speaking to her for the second time. Julia shrugged and got too her feet.  
  
"Thank you, I am just so clum-" Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the strikingly handsome figure before her. It was Hwoarang, naturally, but somehow he looked different. His flaming hair shined proudly in the afternoon sun, illuminating his features like he was some sort of god, and his muscles were even more defined as they showed through his form-fitting black tee shirt.  
  
"-Sy" He finished for her, smiling, "I always remembered that about you, Jules"  
  
"Hwoarang? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just in the neighborhood, and lucky me, I happened to find myself a damsel in distress." Smiling in spite of herself she bent down and retrieved her heel from the sidewalk.  
  
"Distress indeed" She frowned, looking at the busted heel. Hwoarang lifted her leg delicately and slipped off the other shoe. Grimacing slightly, he broke off the other heel and slipped the shoe back on her foot. "Was that supposed to help?"  
  
"Well," A cocky grin coming over his face "At least now you can walk." They both laughed, and he shot her a nervous look.  
  
"Do you want to go grab a cup of coffee?"  
  
Julia looked at the dojo for a moment. She realized that Jin wasn't coming after her, he was probably still trying to fix his pants. Taking his arm, Julia smiled at Hwoarang.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
~!!!!!!!! There's you cliffhanger until the next chapter, "Two Steps Back"  
  
-Foo 


	9. Two Steps Back

~Yeah so I guess the time thing is really pissing you off . . . heh heh heh, im really sorry that I am so slow, I just have a bunch of other fics im working on. Im not gonna make promises and say that the next chapter wil be up soon, because Orlando only knows what 'soon' means . . . BUT I will reassure you . . . that I DO love this story, and I have all of the next 3 chapters planned out, so it shouldn't take to long. Now, push away your anger and hatred for me . . . and read this chapter . . . its pretty fly. Hahaha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge  
  
Part 9.  
  
Two Steps Back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah so I'm opening my own club."  
  
"That's really great, I mean that was your dream!" Julia smile was everlasting. She didn't realize how charming Hwoarang was, and his new physique was definitely nothing to complain about. They had been hanging out for the past two hours, running up quite a tab at the local diner.  
  
"It still is-as a matter of fact, Copper is holding dance auditions tomorrow night."  
  
"Copper?" Hwoarang smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair, causing Julia to giggle. He loved making her laugh.  
  
"So how are things with Jin?"  
  
"Um, good, real good, we are just dandy." He smiled behind his glass; it was obvious she was lying, "But I don't wanna talk about me! I'm boring, I want to hear what you've been up to." "Working on the club. Working on my body, Hahaha."  
  
"You look great"  
  
"Do you expect anything less?" "Haha, no I mean you always look handsome, but you are like in peak right now." A flush came to her cheeks; she was flirting up a storm. Julia's mind vaguely lingered on Jin, but she pushed that out of her head quickly. "So can I see it?" "I don't know if Jin would approve, but-" Hwoarang smiled and began pulling off his shirt. "No! No! Hahaha, I mean, I wouldn't, uh, oh!" "You meant the club." He grinned mischievously at her. "Yeah." "Sure, follow me."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jin's head was spinning. He was just waking up after finishing off three bottles of Jack Daniels from Julia's "secret" stash in the kitchen. Jin wasn't a heavy drinker, so it was quite a shock when he found that he couldn't see straight, let alone walk properly. He stumbled into the bedroom, narrowly missing some broken glass, and overturned pieces of furniture-he hadn't exactly been in a good mood earlier. Julia's perfume was on the dresser, a simple glass bottle, with a rawhide tie. He inhaled her scent greedily, images flooding his blurred mind.  
  
"Julia . . ." Jin collapsed on the bed, his head pounding. The monster hangover was proving to be much worse than any tournament battle.  
  
"AGH!" The tiny bottle hit the wall with a crash, the clear liquid smearing all over the wall as the scent permeated through the room. He rolled over to his stomach, writhing in pain, this was no mere hangover.  
  
"AH!!!" Slowly his back began to arch, every vein popping out, his shoulder blades moving unnaturally. "NOO!" the black wings were small at first, but slowly they freed themselves from his skin, mercilessly beating themselves out of the cage. Jin's eyes grew an eerie shade of red-before he collapsed once again.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Is someone there!?" Anna yelled from the tub, floating in the soapy warm water. No one responded. It had been a hard day, and she wasn't particularly proud of what she had done to Jin earlier. There was that sound again, the creaking of old Tokyo floorboards. Anna turned around quickly, and screamed when she saw someone standing behind her.  
  
"Good evening, my dear sister."  
  
"Fuck! Nina you scared the shit outta'h me!" "Sorry my dear, need any help?" Smiling like a psychopath, Nina didn't wait for a response, and crouched down beside the bathtub, a sponge grasped firmly in her white palm.  
  
"Sure, ahh Ninny that feels good." She worked small circles across her sisters back, gentle at first, but slowly growing firmer and firmer, scratching the sponge brutally against Anna's soft skin, until she was nearly screaming for her to stop. "To hard?" "Very" The brunette snapped, snatching the sponge from her sister's soapy hand (say that ten times fast!). "Good" Anna let out a scream of pain, as Nina slammed her head forward into the porcelain. Just gentle enough so that she wouldn't draw blood. "What was that for!?" "Fun, my dear sister, Fun."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Wow" Ling Xiaoyu breathed the words, as she walked around Copper, her eyes wide in amazement at the glass ceiling. She had snuck in to get used to the stage, hoping it would give her an edge at the dance auditions. She was sick of getting turned down for taller, and more curvy women. Ling giggled and moon walked across the empty floor, laughing even more when she fell on her bum. She was a crap dancer; maybe that was why she never got hired? Ahh well, screw it, she could always go back to college. "BOOM" Ling ducked, every sense on high alert, someone had just come in.  
  
"This is the main dance room" a voice called from several feet away, Xiao gasped and ducked into a dark corner, it was Hwoarang, she would remember his voice anywhere. What was he doing there?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Its fabulous, Hwoarang, really." "Thanks, I worked hard to make it so." "I just can't believe you kept it a secret this whole time." Julia smiled up at the glass ceiling, the moonlight shining through. Hwoarang came up behind her, placing two strong palms gently on her shoulders.  
  
"mmm, that feels good. You always were good with your hands." He smiled, and hungrily massaged her back, inhaling the rich perfume of her hair.  
  
"beep bleep ba da beep!" It was his cellphone, Hwoarang made a mental note to kill the person who was calling him then.  
  
"Sorry, I gotta take this. Feel free to get a drink, I'll only be a minute." Julia smiled as he went, taking in the sight and walking over to the bar. So many choices! So many ways to get totally plastered, which was exactly what she wanted to do.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"What!?" Hwoarang barked into the phone, and to his annoyance, no one replied. He growled and tossed the little Nokia off of the balcony.  
  
"Angry?" Hwoarang spun around, who said that? "Over here red." Jin stepped from the shadows, his eyes narrowed in disgust.  
  
"Oh, its just you. Lookin' good buddy." The red haired man laughed, noting Jin's drained looked.  
  
"Don't need to look good to fight."  
  
"You wanna' fight me, Kazama? That it?" "Yeah, I want you right now, right here."  
  
"Ha! Too easy! What's the matter with you? I have your woman, excuse me 'my woman', and now you just want me to kick your ass too? Humiliate you even more."  
  
"No, you're the on who's going down." Hwoarang laughed and walked a circle around Jin, stalking his prey. "Never were the sharpest knife in the drawer, eh? Always fighting with that heart of yours, never fighting with your head." "I'll show you!" Jin charged full speed at Hwoarang, emitting a series of punches and kicks, that his opponent dodged effortlessly.  
  
"Focus, Jin! Isn't that what you always teach!? Comeon! Can't you hit me!?" Hwoarang had run out of patience, he had more important matters to attend to, it was time to shut this guy up. Jin was still fighting, sweat pouring off of his forehead, blinding him, as he haphazardly swung at anything. This wasn't his style, he wasn't focused, he was also loaded up on all kinds of alcohol. CRACK. The sound of bones crushing, it was a sound they both knew well. Jin's head snapped back in pain as Hwoarang delivered a series of well placed kicks to his chest. Hwoarang's legs were his deadliest weapon, he could go on for hours, though it would only take him a matter of seconds to eliminate his opponent. With a final thump to the chest, Hwoarang knocked Jin down. "This wasn't a fair fight, Kazama. Too easy. I know you can do better." He smiled, tossing him a tissue, "Clean yourself up, this isn't over." Jin stared blankly after him, as his advisary re-entered the building.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-RING- "Nina?" "Yes?" "Jin Kazama attacked me tonight, ruined my date with Julia. You know what to do." "AGH!!" "What was that?" "Nothing sir." -CLICK-  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"That was a fruitless attempt, dear sister, besides, why would you want to leave now?" Nina smiled, and sat at the edge of the tub, where Anna was tied down, "The party's just getting started." Anna screamed through her gag as her sister pulled out the blade, one last tear dripping down her face. Then it all went black.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Whistling the Andy Griffith theme song (who knows why) , Nina undid her sister's bindings, a big smile plastered all over her face. "Well, That's the end of that." She stated, placing the knife in Anna's bloody hand, and planting a kiss on the brunette woman's icy cold forehead. Nina grabbed the rope and giggled as she shut the door behind her. Yes, that was the end of that.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hwoarang grumbles into the bar, but a smile comes to his face when he sees his guest. Julia is upside down, hanging over the bar, digging in the icepit. "Julia?" She screamed and fell over, embarrassed by him seeing her in alcohol frenzy, "You okay?" He extended his hand, and helped her up, her arms still clutching two bottles of hard liquor.  
  
"Fine, just fine."  
  
"Great, but, uh, listen. Some builders are coming in about a half an hour, so I think I wanna' get outta'h here." "Oh." Her face fell. "Yeah, it really sucks, actually I could drive you back to your hou-" "No!" Julia smiled sheepishly, embrassed, "I don't want to go home." "Do you wantna' come over?" "I would, really, really, like that." She kissed his full on the lips, letting the two bottles fall to the floor, and ran her fingers through his hair, forcing him into the passionate kiss. Julia finally retracted, so she could take a breath, her brown eyes sparkling up into his.  
  
"I'll go call a cab."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
~a little preview for "lust" (  
  
-FOO 


	10. Lust

~oer! Okay . . . so this chapter is called lust, which means naturally love, sex, and other passionate moments will be involved (lol) . . . this is my first time writing erm . . . "passion" and I hope it comes out okay! I doubt I will describe them actually making it, but kissing and fondling galore . . . alright! That was yer' warning!  
  
This chapter is short and confusing But it kicks ass!!  
  
Lots of J/H, yay LegolasLuver!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge  
  
Part 10.  
  
Lust  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Here we are." Hwoarang smiled as he opened up the door to Nina's apt. "What happened to our old place?" "Sold it. I uh, needed a fresh start."  
  
Julia frowned, but followed him into the dark living room anyway, inhaling the scent of female perfume. She sighed, why did she think he would hold out for her? "Do you live here alone?" "Yeah." Her heart leapt slightly, and the smile quickly returned to her face. "Now if I could just find that damn light switch -CLICK-" The light flashed on, and Hwoarang grinned smugly at Julia's shocked expression. Nina was a good decorator. "Much better, if you'll excuse me for a moment." "Sure" Julia sat down on the white leather couch, still in shock.  
  
-----(switch to Hwoarang)  
  
"Beautiful, you're my favorite girl" Hwoarang mimicked the popular Pharrell song in a ridiculous soprano; laughing as he pulled off his black shirt, just to put on another. "I just want you to know, oh, oh, ooh- OH!" The red haired man leapt back in shock, landing with a thud on the bathroom floor.  
  
"Anna, oh my god Anna!" Anna Williams was lying in the bathtub, her pale naked body floating in the red water, wrists slashed and dripping. "Anna" Hwoarang reached for her, she was cold. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared in shock. She killed herself? Over him? "Hwoarang!?" Julia called from the next room, but he couldn't will himself to yell back. He couldn't will himself to move. "Hwoarang!?" Then again, he doubted she would understand finding a dead naked girl in his bathtub. Hwoarang forced himself up, and he made his way to the tub. Using minimal strength, he lifted Anna out of the tub, and stuffed her lifeless body into the closet.  
  
"Hwoarang!? Are you okay!?" He ran the drain in the tub, wiping up the sides, as Julia's voice grew nearer. The knife was still sitting in the soap dish. Hwoarang frowned and wiped it clear of the crimson liquid; she was right outside the door.  
  
"Hwoarang?" Julia swung open the door with a curious smile on her face, holding up a large bottle of wine, "Perrier oka-oh my god!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(an hour earlier)  
  
"Fox." "Oye, Nina! That you?" The blonde man smiled at her presence, "Come back for a bang?" "Sorry Steve, not today." Nina frowned and sat down on the locker bench, enjoying watching him move around in simply a towel.  
  
"Who is it this time?" "Jin Kazama." "The boss?" "The target, I'm the boss."  
  
Steve smirked and dropped the towel, "What's in it for me?" "The usual" she replied, raising her eyebrows and crossing her legs. "Ace*, I'll do it. When?" (*cool) "Right now." (present time) Nina walked briskly down the street, her stiletto's clapping loudly on the pavement. She was attracting a lot of attention, but then again, 5 ridiculously large guards were following her. Not to mention the fact that she was also walking beside the lightweight boxing champion of the world. Steve smiled at the blonde woman beside him, before slipping a ski mask over his own blonde head; He couldn't risk being seen. "This is it, Kazama Dojo, Loft 305."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"What? What is it?" Hwoarang looked petrified, had he missed something?  
  
"S-Sp-Spider!" He glanced towards the wall, where a daddy long legs was perching harmlessly, and let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"I thought higher of you Jules." "Just shut up and kill it, Perrier okay?" "Its fine, I'll meet you out there." She gave him one brighter smile, turned and left the room. Hwoarang sighed again, letting the knife fall to the floor. He laughed, and shaking his head followed her out. They talked for a while, music and politics, art and literature. Food, wine, fighting techniques (() All the while Julia tried to suppress the building sensations she was feeling. "So when did you get fish?" Julia giggled, noting the large wall-fish- tank, "I never knew you liked them."  
  
"Things change, I've changed." He looked up from under his bangs, his dark brown eyes searching hers.  
  
"Me too, Hwoarang-" "What?" "I-I-I lied. I lied to you," Julia closed her eyes, and continued in a rush, "Things aren't right with Jin. They're horrible. First there was Ling, and then I found him-then I found him cheating on me with this horrible woman, and I-Oh" She collapsed into his chest, and Hwoarang reached his muscular arms around her back, pulling her closer as she sobbed into his shirt. "And I can't help but wonder" Julia said slowly, bringing her face up to meet his, "What would have happened, if I had stayed with you." "Julia, I" "You what?" She whispered, her lips inches from his lips, she could feel his hot breath on her skin.  
  
"Beep Ba Ba Beep!" Julia's cell phone sang out, its annoying ring reminding the couple where they were and what they were about to do. But Julia didn't flinch.  
  
"I think you should go." Hwoarang stated, his tone unnaturally regretful. She frowned and stood up, and headed towards the table. The phone was still blaring loudly. Hwoarang groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair furiously, he didn't catch her smile.  
  
"Bloop" The telephone landed in the fishtank with a splash, and Julia seductively walked back towards the couch. Forcefully rolling him onto his back, and straddling his hips. The last thing Hwoarang saw was her smile, before she crushed her lips into his.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Dammit Julia where are you?" Jin Kazama hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. She wouldn't take his calls. Massaging his neck, Jin walked to the kitchen. He was worried about Julia, it wasn't like her to give him the silent treatment, she was more of a screamer. Jin's head shot up from his cup o' noodles, someone was at the door. His feet padded softly across the matted floorboards, as he approached the door.  
  
"Coming!" The person was banging furiously by now, "Ye-" but he hit the floor before he could finish.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Kazama, time to die."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The passion was beyond words, and it had taken the both of them. Hwoarang furiously ran his fingers through her hair, pushing her mouth farther into his. Their lips were crushed as one, and their hands . . . everywhere. Hwoarang danced his fingers up her back, sending shivers up and down her spin. Slowly he tugged at the material of her shirt, lifting the soft cotton to reveal even softer skin. Julia worked her kisses over to his ear, gentle nibbling on the delicate lobe. He buried himself in her hair, greedily inhaling the scent of her shampoo.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The blows were coming from every direction, Jin couldn't see because his eyes were swollen shut. Pain, all he knew was the pain. If he squinted, Jin was able to vaguely see his attackers; at that moment it was a bulldozer of a man, dressed in all black. Jin blocked his punches, and attempted to fight back, but as a result of a misplanted kick, he ended up falling face first into the coffee table.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Julia kissed her way down his neck, and planted sweet smooches on his collarbone, sending Hwoarang into ecstasy again and again. She sat up on his waist, and pulled her shirt off, smiling at his wide eyes expression she dove back in, her lips once again reaching his.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Jin wasn't one to lose a fight, each one of his senses was on high alert, and he struggled to overpower the attackers. He could hear the bored sighs, and occasional cackles of a woman, he could hear the WOMP of a powerful fist slicing through the air. Jin could hear everything around him, too bad he couldn't see. "Hai!" moving faster than he thought possible, Jin flipped out of the way of his attacker. He emitted a loud karate groan, as he gripping the assailants foot, and twisted it unnaturally. He could hear the man scream out in pain.  
  
"Fool!" The woman yelled, laughing even harder than before." But she was wrong, he was no fool, and in a minute he had another guard unconscious. Kick. Punch. Duck. Jump. His body was moving like clockwork, robotically taking out each man who came his way.  
  
"Fine, he wants to play it rough," Jin pried his eyes open to see Nina Williams standing before him, "Its Steve's show now."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Julia dug her nails into his back, clawing at the soft skin. They had switched positions, and she had already yanked off his tight black t-shirt (he's like Fred Flinstone! One outfit!). She was hungry, she needed him, almost as much as he needed her. Hwoarang sighed contently as she ran her fingers across his bare chest, tracing the contours of his muscles, and squeezing his biceps. "Julia" He moaned between haggard breaths, this was foreplay at its best (:P). "What?" "Julia I-I" But she silenced him with another kiss, and finally . . . began to tug at the hem of his pants.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Steve, whoever that was, was a professional. There was no doubt in Jin's mind about that. A professional in what, however, was something he wasn't sure of, but this guy had a knack for beating the crap out of people. In the rare moments Jin was able to see, he noticed that "Steve" wasn't a big guy, but he had large powerful arms that he used to continuously thrust his fists in Jin's gut. This guy never stopped, and Jin had stopped being able to breath 5 minutes before. He cried out in pain, a particularly terrible punch had landed square to his heart. The bones crushed under the pressure, and our hero gasped for breath, nothing. Nina smiled.  
  
"That's enough boys, Mr. Kazama take this as a warning-stay away from Julia Chang." And then it all went black.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Julia's eyes fluttered open. Hwoarang was across from her, sound asleep. She gasped at his presence, but suddenly remembering where she was, calmed down. She had slept with him. Slept with Hwoarang, her ex. What was she going to tell Jin? Julia pushed Jin out of her mind, she would think about that later. At that moment, she needed to figure a way out of there without waking him. Julia slid out of bed, annoyed at the fact that she was naked, and snatched her clothes off the dresser. She stole one last glance at his sleeping form, his red hair falling carelessly over his beautiful face, for once in his life looking completely innocent, and raced out of the apartment.  
  
~!! -Foo 


	11. Love

~hey yall! Well I know I left a cliffhanger last time, but its gotten even more insane! Hahaha, this would be a good ending to my fic . . . but don't worry! I'm not nearly done.  
  
-Little Bunny Foo Foo (hahahaaaa)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge.  
  
Part 11.  
  
The Morning After  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Julia ran home through the busy Tokyo streets, she looked like a crazy person, barefoot and running around in cotton sheets, her shoes clutched tightly to her chest. She wasn't thinking, the only thing she knew was that she needed to get home, get home to Jin. She turned on 18th street, her hair flying out behind her as she shifted direction. An old couple cast her dirty looks, the sun was rising, and people were just waking up. Kazama Dojo, she fumbled for her purse, but soon found she didn't have it, she had left it at Hwoarang's. "Shit!" Julia knocked once on the door, but before she could yell out Jin's name, she was surprised to find it unlocked and cracked open.  
  
"Jin?" The room was a mess, the matts uprooted, and the punching bag was ripped off the chain. There was a hole in one of the windows, and all of the furniture was thrown around. It looked like a monsoon had hit! Julia frowned, touching all of the broken items gently, wondering what had happened, when she saw him. She gasped, and stifled down a scream as she ran towards his motionless body. Jin was lying facedown-and apparently unconscious-in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Jin! Jin, oh my god Jin wake up." Julia rolled him over, and pulled his head into her lap. He was breathing, that was good. She shook his body, and checked his pulse, it was faint.  
  
"J-Julia?" He moaned, his eyes fluttering open slightly.  
  
"Baby, I'm here, I'm right here." Julia reached for his hand and held it tightly, squeezing it hard to makes sure she wasn't dreaming.  
  
"I-I got attacked, Nina-"  
  
"Shhh, baby, quiet. Come on, lets get you upstairs."  
  
"No wait." Jin stood shakily to his feet, cupped her cheeks with his hands, and looked deep into her eyes. Julia could feel her knees weaken slightly, "Julia listen to me."  
  
"I am." She said wearily. Jin smiled.  
  
"I didn't sleep with Beverly, I don't know what happened that night, but I know I would never do that to you."  
  
"I know, Jin I know, I love you." She let her neck go limp, and her hair fall before her face as she released a few tears.  
  
"I love you too." He crushed his lips into hers, and pulled her body against his. Jin's muscles relaxed, it was so good to have her back in his arms.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hwoarang's pretty brown eyes fluttered open, his long lashes parting to he could gaze upon his bedmate . . .  
  
To bad there was nobody there. "Jules? Julia?" He sat up in his bed, and realized his sheets were missing.  
  
"Shit" Hwoarang muttered under his breath, collapsing back on the bed, "Shit, Shit, Shit."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The hot water felt good on her back, and Julia could practically feel herself washing Hwoarang away-literally and figuratively. Jin had fixed the shower, and now the steamy water came out in rough pounds rather than the pathetic drips it used to spout. Her mind was racing. She had forgiven him, Jin that is, and after a few tearful words had left him to go take a shower. Julia could still feel Hwoarang running his strong hands up and down her back, she could still see his shaggy red hair dripping with sweat, she could still imagine the soft kisses he placed on her collarbone. She shook that thought out of her head, that was a moment of passion, nothing more; She belonged with Jin. Jin, sweet innocent Jin, with his innocent brown eyes that she had so long probed to find out what ugliness he hid beneath, there had been none. Jin had the hart of an angel and the body of a god. Julia sighed, and then what was it? Why couldn't she just commit to him totally, she loved him, she was sure of that. Loved him more than she had ever loved anyone, and it had only been a month or so. Julia shook those thoughts out of her head, and her mind drifted as she relaxed. The steam so thick she could barely see.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Jin smiled and took out the small navy (the color) box; it matched the hues in her eyes. Laughing he stuffed it back into his pocket, he was so corny sometimes. Jin peeled off his t-shirt; he had cleaned up a little, but could still use a good shower. Which was exactly what he planned on getting. Images of his live-in girlfriend flooded the champion's mind, and he smiled in spite of himself. She was perfect, his dream girl in every way. In his eyes, she had no flaws, and the things she complained about were his favorite parts. Jin could see the steam curling out from under the bathroom door, and felt his heart leap. He was gonna do it. Slowly he cracked open the door, he could see Julia's blurred silhouette through the glass door. She was signing.  
  
"Makes me work a little bit harder! Makes my skin a little bit thicker! Makes me that much wiser! Thanks for making me, a fighter!!!" Christina Aguliera's catchy lyrics poured out of her mouth out of key, but still not repulsive to listen to. Jin creaked open the show door, and stepped in, in nothing but his red cotton pajama pants. (Take it off Jin! Take it off!)  
  
"Ahh!" Julia screamed a raised her arm to deliver a savage blow, but the karate master easily blocked it, smiling down into her soulful brown eyes.  
  
"Jin-I?"  
  
"Shhh, Julia . . ." Jin smiled and bent down on one knee, the water still beating down until he was soaked also, he reached for the box that he had stuffed in his pocket, and held it open to her, "I couldn't wait any longer. I've-I've just spent all this time trying to think of the right thing to say, and trying to make it the perfect moment, but in the end I realized. It doesn't matter where, or why, and as you can tell now When." Julia laughed with him, her eyes welling up with tears as she looked down at her lover.  
  
"All I know is that I love you, and I don't ever want to lose you again. Julia? Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" She shrieked, letting him gently slid the diamond up her finger before crushing his ribs in an insanely rough hug. The pair smiled and laughed at eachother, before melting their lips together. Kissing in the shower, and for that moment . . . the two of them were just irreversibly happy, and Jin wasn't going to let anything change that.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Hwoarang?" Nina stepped cautiously out onto the balcony, where Hwoarang was standing, peering out onto the busy streets. "How did it go?" "Good, and you." "Perfect." "Sir, forgive me but, I don't understand. You won her back, didn't you?" Hwoarang stared into his coffee mug, and then looked out into the clear sky. His expression totally blank. "I did, but its funny, Nina. For some reason, I have a feeling, that in reality, I may have actually lost her forever."  
  
~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -FOO 


	12. Two Months

~ Alert! Alert! This is a ridiculously mushy chapter! It is in response to a certain fan who said that I wouldn't write fluff, that I was way to interested in writing tragedy and misery, and torturing my characters to their bitter ends . . . or something like that. Well I'm warning you, this is pretty naughty! I went a little overboard, but whatever, it was fun!  
  
Oh and a new summary technique thing . . . to show time. ---------------------------------------  
  
Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge.  
  
Part 12.  
  
2 Months  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The first person they called was Julia's mother, that is after several glasses of champagne. . . And at least an hour more kissing time.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Momma?"  
  
"Julia!? Why are you calling in the middle of the day? Has something happened?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What is it? Is it Jin!? Is he hurt?"  
  
"No no momma listen! I-I-momma, Jin proposed!" Julia squealed into the phone, smiling at her new fiancée while he poured champagne in the kitchen. "Momma you there?"  
  
"oh Julia! Julia! I'm so happy! Oh I knew he was a keeper, the way you talked about him! But so soon!? I haven't even met him! Tomorrow! Tomorrow you get on a plane and you bring that boy down here to see me, okay?"  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down! I gotta go call some more people but then I will call back, okay? Love you buh byes!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
1 week later . . .  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Julia's brown eyes fluttered open. She was upset to find that Jin wasn't still sleeping next to her, but he had always been an early riser. "Mornin'" He whispered from his position by the window. Julia smiled and glanced at the clock. 7:45.  
  
"No, too early."  
  
"That's alright, sleep."  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked, willing herself out of bed.  
  
"The buffalo."  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jin smiled and shook his head, looking down at her.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
  
"You're so corny."  
  
"But that's why you love me, right?"  
  
"I guess-oh!" He lifted her up in the air and tickled her ribs mercilessly, enjoying how hard she was laughing.  
  
"Say it! Say it!"  
  
"Alright! I love you!!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The next month was kind of a blur. Julia wanted the wedding to be as soon as possible, so they set a date for the 1st of June. Fortunately for the couple, seeing as how Julia didn't work and they couldn't rely on their AWOL parents, Jin had plenty of money stored away from his days with the Mishima. Planning the wedding became Julia's fulltime job, which really wasn't a problem for the bubbly 20yr old. She had found prince charming, now all she needed to do was plan the dream wedding. She was just slightly upset over the fact that Jin's family couldn't join in their union. But her fiancée wasn't exactly on good terms with the members that were around. Heihachi Mishima would not be receiving an invite, and neither would Jin's father Kazuya. She doubted they would venture to invite Lee, or was it Violet? Well whatever his name was, he wasn't coming, and Jin's mother was . . .unavailable . . .  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jin got down on one knee in front of the large willow, and bowed his head in respect. Sunlight peaked through the branches, and for a moment, all was still.  
  
"Hello mother . . . I proposed to Julia today. She said yes." He smiled, and let out a little sigh.  
  
"I'm excited, I really care about her a lot. I know I'm young, but it just seems right, and you always taught me to go where my heart takes me. I wish you could meet her, but . . . I understand that you can't." Tears started to for in his big brown eyes, but Jin forced them back down.  
  
"I will find you, I promise, but until then . . . I know your hear will be with me, as mine is with you." He knelt for one last moment of silence before standing to go. A warm breeze ruffled his hair, and Jin smiled up at the tree. He raised two fingers to his lips, and left.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
She was busy 24/7 but still the happy coupled found time to do normal things, like go out to the movies and dinner, and naturally Jin found plenty more romantic moments. It was Heaven, bliss, but could still hear that little voice inside of her, telling her that she wasn't being true to Jin . . . that she had LIED him.  
  
But nevertheless, they were happy . . . and neither one of them, was ready to give that up.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Come on!" Jin shook his head and pulled off his linen pants, laughing aloud as he let his briefs fall to the ground.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this!" He yelled, diving into the ocean after her, the moonlight shining off of his bare skin, "I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
"Oh come on, it's fun!" Julia giggled, floating on her back, "If I could, oh Jin I would spend every day like this. What about you?"  
  
"Every day? Naked in the ocean with the woman of my dreams!? Eh, I'll consider it." He laughed, ducking a furious spray of water.  
  
"You mister, are in for some trouble."  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Splashing and laughing, the pair continued the night in the ocean, carrying on until both were too tired to move. So they floated, and simply enjoyed each other's company . . . as they listen to the soft waves, and the water lapping up on the banks.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
However, all wasn't well . . .  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Women. Endless amounts of women. Blondes, brunettes, redheads, Chinese, Japanese, Latin American, Hwoarang felt like he should start charging. There was a different girl every week, and yet our hero couldn't shake the empty feeling inside of him. The Hispanic girl on top of him moaned in delight before collapsing in perspiration on his chest. He glared at her exhausted form.  
  
"That . . . was . . . amazing. It's gonna be . . . great working with you." She sputtered between gasps, kissing him full on the lips and rolling off the lounge's couch. In three whips of her long dark hair she had gathered her belongings, and sauntered off the door.  
  
"Sandra . . . very flexible, but nose is a little too large for face." Hwoarang muttered, putting an X next to her name on his checklist.  
  
"Next!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ling jumped at the sudden outburst of sound. She had been waiting patiently in the main dance floor for an hour with at least a dozen other women-all of which who were prettier and more charismatic than her.  
  
"Next!"  
  
She let out a little squeal and scampered up and through the door. A man was seated on the couch. The top few buttons of his shirts were unbuttoned exposing a smooth muscular chest. He had vibrant red hair that hung loose in his face, and broad shoulders.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the personal interview. Name?"  
  
"I'm Ling, Ling Xiaoyu."  
  
"Hwoarang, I'm the owner of this club," He mumbled. Ling gasped, he was gorgeous . . . which was never something she would say about a man, but with his deep chocolate eyes and high cheekbones-she couldn't help but admit that he took her breath away. "Let's get started."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~next chapter is back to normal! Also, I wonder WHY I am suddenly discussing Ling? HMMMMMM . . . I wonder *smiles*  
  
-Foo 


	13. A Business Proposition

~Hey guys, back to the norm here . . . enjoy  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge  
  
Part 13.  
  
A Business Proposition  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
And started they got . . .  
  
"Oh! Yes, right there!" Hwoarang moaned in pleasure, his hands gripped the seat tightly, and his toes curling in his shoes. Ling Xiaoyu smiled and applied more pressure, her hands working magic on his tense shoulders (:P). Hwoarang stopped her, and spun around in his desk chair, looking up at the tiny Chinese girl through his bangs, "Your hired."  
  
"But you didn't even see me dance."  
  
"Darlin', a piece of advice, when someone hires you? Don't question their reasoning." Ling smiled, and reached for her bag, her elbow clumsily knocking into a tiny black end table. The blue vase that sat upon it began to wobble, and fell off the edge. It was seconds from impact when Ling caught it easily in her hand. He was impressed, "You have good senses."  
  
"I'm a fighter, karate"  
  
"I knew I recognized you. You participated in the last tournament didn't you? King of Iron Fist."  
  
She nodded her head, and stood back up, a delicate smile spreading over her face.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"You were good."  
  
"You were better."  
  
He liked this girl already. Hwoarang leaned back and lit a cigarette, kicking his feet up and lacing his fingers together.  
  
"Ms. Xiaoyu, Ling, I have a business proposition for you."  
  
"More dancing?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I'd color the coast with your smile, it's the most genuine thing I've ever seen . . . I was so lost, but now . . . I believe. Iiii believe . . . Now I believe . . . .Now I believe."  
  
"Whaddya'h think?" Julia yelled over the song by Dashboard Confessional. She was testing out songs for the wedding, and-much to Jin's annoyance- decided to play them all at the max volume.  
  
"No!" He yelled back, his mind a jumbling mix of Elton John lyrics and those by Nsync.  
  
"Alright!" Julia ejected the disc, and placed in "Elton John; Greatest Hits 1970-2002" for the 17th time, "I just can't get over 'your song', but I can't decide if it's the original or the Ewan Mcgregor version that I like better." By then he had learned to just nod his head. "Will you get me the 'Moulin Rouge!' CD?"  
  
"Okay!" Jin walked over to Julia's discman, he was in the bedroom, and popped out the pale brown CD, "I think I li-argh!!" The disc clattered to the ground, and Jin found himself gripping the wall for support. His breath was coming in sharp breaths, his vision going red, and Jin could feel a familiar tugging at his shoulder blades, "Noo . . . ungh!" He collapsed on the ground, and clamped his eyes shut. His white knuckles rolled up into a fist. Jin's body began to violently shake, but he stayed firm, suppressing the beast inside of him. Finally the feeling simmered, and Jin was able to bring himself to a standing position.  
  
"Baby!?" Julia yelled. Jin could see her from his position, standing to check on him.  
  
"I'm fine! Just a second!" He reached for his pounding heart, and took deep breaths to slow it down. Sweat dripped off of his face, and his brown eyes fluttered in pain. Why had that just happened?  
  
"Jin," Julia suddenly appeared, looking beautiful even in a pair of sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts, "I need that c-oh my god! What happened?" She reached for his arm, supporting him incase he fell.  
  
"I'm fine" He mumbled gruffly, shrugging her off and reaching for his jacket, "I-I-I gotta get outta'h here."  
  
"Well, when are you coming back?"  
  
"I don't know." Jin stumbeled towards the door, his mind racing. The devil gene, it had awoken inside of him, but this time for absolutely no plausible reason.  
  
"Jin wait! Jin!"  
  
but he was already out the door.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Forgive me father, for I have sinned."  
  
"Tell me child, tell me your sins."  
  
Nina sighed and bowed her blonde head. The tiny altar was cold, and smelled like ash. She was petrified. Nina could see the priest's outline through the tiny mesh door, could he see her?  
  
"I-I-I hurt someone."  
  
"mmm"  
  
She hated that, doctors always did that, what did it mean?  
  
"My sister, I hurt my sister."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I killed her."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Am I going to hell?"  
  
"Yes," But his voice was no longer the deep syrupy voice from before, no, now it was higher pitched . . . feminine, with traces of a delicate irish accent, "Why did you do this to me sister? Why did you kill me!?" Nina gasped as Anna swung open the tiny door that separated them. She was covered in her own blood, and her skin was tinted blue . . . probably from the way that Nina and Hwoarang had disposed of the body. She reached a long boney arm towards the shrieking blonde, "Why sister? Why"  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She was still screaming when she woke up. Nina gripped feverishly at the sheets, sweat soaking her body. The nightmares, she had been having them since the night Anna died. The girl was her sister, she had to feel guilty about murdering her. Nina rolled out of the bed and padded softly into the kitchen, her short black nightgown swishing with every step. Anna, beautiful, young, talented Anna . . . had it really been necessary to kill her? It's not exactly normal to go and kill your sister, but then again Nina's life wasn't even near normal. Still, she found herself regretting it. Held up in her bedroom, staring silently a photo of the two of them, her expression unreadable both on the portrait and in real time. "Whooosh" The water spewed out of the faucet and into the clear crystal glass. Nina stared at the water, letting it overflow. She screamed again, smashing the glass against the wall and dunking her head into the sink; drinking from the faucet like it was a fountain. She let out a gasp after she was done, and sank down on the ground. A jagged piece of glass piercing her hand.  
  
Anna.  
  
Nina didn't cry, but she knew that if she could, then she would have.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I need your services, it's as simple as that. I think that you would be perfect for this, and a valuable asset to our team."  
  
"Wait, I'm confused. You want me to . . ."  
  
Hwoarang sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, she was a good fighter, but her brainlessness would be tiresome.  
  
"Win the love of my life back by taking out her fiancée."  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Sex appeal style?"  
  
He looked her over once.  
  
"No, I was thinking more along the lines of find and destroy."  
  
Ling let out a little yelp, and her eyes shifted to the floor.  
  
"I don't know . . . Who is it?"  
  
"Julia. Julia Chang."  
  
"aa-and Jin!?" She was frightened, he could tell. Hwoarang smiled his perfect smile and placed his hand on her knee.  
  
"Don't worry, Jin won't get hurt. I know about you two, about how he feels about you."  
  
"He-he what?"  
  
"He still has feelings for you." The lies just poured out of his mouth, and Ling Xiaoyu drank up everyone of them.  
  
"So he wouldn't get hurt, only Julia . . ."  
  
"No, we don't hurt Julia. We just separate her from Jin. Look Xiao, it's a win win situaion, I get Jules, you get Jin. WE both go home happy."  
  
Ling bit down on her bottom lip, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Okay . . . I'll do it."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
~hahahahaha -FOO 


End file.
